The Things We Do
by Chandler Keynes
Summary: The Pevensie parents have been blessed with their son, Edmund.  Little do they know that Jadis, a lonely woman, has also been watching Edmund, and may just take him away from them.  All the characters are normal people.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story, so please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1_

The night had grown dark, the rain still pouring onto the soaked streets. Lights seemed blurred, even from a short distance. The house lamps were turned down in all but one house, on the very end of the street. The mother had woken upon hearing the cries of her littlest boy. The eldest boy had woken, too, and had come downstairs to see his brother, his blonde hair matted over his face.

"Is Ed alright?" the child asked, his blue eyes shining with worry.

"Yes, yes, he is. Now run along back to be, Peter. You need your rest."

The buy nodded and ran back up the wooden steps. The woman smiled with a sigh, turning her attention to the little boy who lay curled in her arms. At only a year old, the boy had a mess of dark brown hair. If his eyes had been open, she would have seen the chocolate eyes that always had an air of mischief hidden beneath them. The boy had also just gotten his first tooth, and it poked out through the top gum.

"Susan, come back here!" the woman heard Peter whisper harshly.

"But I want to see if anything is wrong with Edmund!" a girl's voice whispered back, apparently not seeing the problem.

"I already asked Mom, and she said that everything was fine, so go back to sleep."

The girl, Susan, sighed in defeat and walked back to her room before shutting the door. The woman chuckled to herself. Susan always had a logical explanation, but Peter had that air of leadership that always rule out anything Susan tried to say.

The woman seemed sure that her little son was sleeping soundly, so she laid him gently back into his crib, giving him a light kiss on the forehead before tip-toeing down the hall and back into her bedroom.

As the light in the house faded once more, Jadis watched in delight. Tonight was finally the night she had been waiting for her whole life. This was the night she would finally become a mother.

Jadis had married the man she'd loved since high school, but when the time came for them to start their family, Jadis was told she could not have any children. She'd locked herself in her room for weeks, her husband becoming just as isolated. Soon the pair separated, and Jadis was left alone, with only her thoughts to accompany her.

While walking the streets of London one afternoon, she ran across a family passing by her. A little boy was slung on the father's shoulder, his head peeking out at her. When the boy opened his eyes, Jadis immediately fell in love with him. The brown orbs were warm, with the same air of mischief that her ex-husband's had had. Jadis decided then and there that the little boy was going to be her son.

She spent weeks trying to track down the family, finally tracing them to this address. All she had to do now was wait for the perfect chance to make him her own. And tonight was the night.

The boy slept on the first floor, along with the parents, and it just so happened that the family had neglected to lock the door tonight. She could sneak in, grab the child, and sneak out. Making her way towards the front steps, she slowly opened the door, stepping onto the wooden floor.

The hallway lead right to the boy's room, and the door was left open. Jadis could hear the parents sleeping soundly in their bedroom. As she crept into the boy's room, she stopped, taking in the boy's beautiful features once again. Stepping lightly, she wrapped the boy in his blanket, and continued back out the door.

The boy still slept soundly, much to Jadis's delight. Walking briskly back down the lonely street, she contemplated what to name her new son. She decided on Evan, smiling as she stoked her child's messy, brown hair.

**So there you go! I'd really like your guys' feedback, so don't be afraid to hit that review button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed this story, including GrimmSistah, eldest fangirl, Noel Ardnek, and blazingfire03! Thank you for all the reviews and for supporting the story! **

_Chapter 2_

Peter hadn't moved from his bed all day. His mother had just finished talking to the police, but there wasn't much to say aside from the fact that she went to sleep last night, and when she woke up, Edmund was gone. The police said they'd do whatever they could, but there wasn't much.

His mother had cried for hours, only stopping when she finally fell asleep in his father's arms. Susan had cried as well, only she holed herself up in her room. Little did Peter know that Susan had promised herself she'd learn everything she possibly learn to help him, which in a three-year old's mind is everything in the world.

Peter just shut down. His mind wouldn't process anything, even when the police had asked him questions about his brother. He just stared, face devoid of any emotion. The police had taken it as a sign of shock, talking to him in the simplest manor they could muster, that consisted of yes or no questions. His mother had tried talking to him, but had given up after a while.

Night began to settle in once again. Peter shuddered, trying to hold back the tears that threatened at his lids. His shoulders slumped in defeat, the tears leaking out over his pale face. Shoving his face into the pillow, he too made a promise to his lost brother. He promised himself that he would never give up hope. He promised himself that, one day, his brother would come back to his family.

Alive and well.

****

**A newspaper article from **_**The Times**_**:**

**Boy Missing From Home**

_Late in the night, on October 4__th__, a boy, Edmund Pevensie, was abducted from his home. Since the family was all asleep, they knew nothing about the intruder. The family was asked for an audience, but refused. When the Chief of Police was asked for a comment, he replied that an investigation was underway, and nothing more was given out. _

Jadis hurriedly shut the newspaper, and trace of sweat forming on her face. Though she knew she had nothing to worry about, she still felt her heart begin to race. Glancing at her little Evan, she ruffled the hair on his head. The child looked at her with a grin, his single tooth protruding from his pink gums.

"_He must think I'm his mother," _though Jadis, her lips twitching slightly.

Since the boy had been home, Jadis had gone to the office of a man by the name of Mr. James Tumnus, who specialized in making birth certificates and other documents.

"Hello, miss," the secretary at the desk had said to her when she entered with little Evan in her hands. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No," she'd said with a sigh. "I was wondering if I could still be able to speak with Mr. Tumnus, even without an appointment."

The woman smiled. "Today is your luck day, miss. It just so happens that Mr. Tumnus has no appointments with anyone for a while. Shall I ask him if he may see you?"

"Yes. Thank-you."

As the woman walked into the next room, Jadis smirked at her good fortune. It seemed as if everything was playing out exactly as she had hoped. When the woman returned, Jadis had seated herself in one of the arm chairs that lined the beige walls of the lobby.

"Mr. Tumnus is ready to see you now miss."

Jadis nodded, and proceeded to the door leading into the office. When she entered, she took a moment to take in her surroundings. The walls were lined with pictures of old historians whom Jadis couldn't name, along with certificates of college degrees. The walls themselves were a dull gray color, and the faint color of the stripes that had once adorned the walls were slightly visible.

"Ah, do please come in. May I inquire your name, miss?"

"Jenny White."

"Well the, Ms. White, how may I be of service to you?"

"I would like a birth certificate made for my son, Evan. His father had taken his when he left me, and I would like one for when he starts school."

"Indeed, madam. Now may please have his date of birth, his father's name, and his name, please."

She rallied off the information, making sure to continue to use her fake name.

"Alright then, Miss White, please come back in about a week or so to pick it up. Will that be alright with you?"

"Yes, indeed. Thank you, Mr. Tumnus."

"My pleasure."

And with that Jadis walked out back into the sunlight, reminiscing in thoughts of how she would go about her new life.

**Well there you have it! I know it's probably not some of my best work, but this chapter was needed to set the stage for the rest of the story, and I just HAD to use Mr. Tumnus for something. I also know NOTHING about places where they make documents OR** **were used in the 1940s. I also apologize for any grammar mistakes I may have made. I admit I am a horrible speller and will never EVER be in any school spelling bee. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed and I hope they continue! And I will also try to update as often as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! After much typing and retyping, I have finally come up with a chapter worthy of all of your views! I also want to again thank everyone for all the review and alerts I've been getting! I'm so happy you all like it! Oh and just a quick side note: Peter is 17, Susan is 16, and Edmund/Evan is 14. **

_Chapter 3_

The sun peeked through a crack in the closed curtains. It poked at Evan, who twitched in response. Groaning, he rolled away from the light, trying to once again grasp the sleep that had evaded him. His efforts were in vain, for at that very minute, his mother burst through the doors.

"Come on, Evan, wake up! You don't want to be late for your first day at your new school do you?"

Evan groaned again, sitting up slowly. He'd almost forgotten about the new school. He'd gotten into a fight with another boy at his old school and was expelled for it. Though his mother wasn't particularly happy about it, she'd said nothing and transferred Evan to a private school near their home.

"Why must you get me up so early, Mum?" he said sleepily.

"Because if I don't you'll end up sleeping through the day anyway. Now get up. I hear they have fencing try-outs today, and I'm sure you don't want to miss that, now do you?"

"No, I guess not," he sighed, finally dragging himself from the sheets.

"Alright, then, your uniform's on your desk. Come down for breakfast when you're done," his mother replied, hurrying out of the room when Evan nodded.

Now it's not that Evan, didn't like his mother, for he loved her very much, but she always seemed to be overprotective and babying him all the time. He had jaywalked across the street their house was on one day, only to be met with a lecture about how cars could easily run him over, though none seemed to ever come down the road.

She also seemed to be very particular about the people he hung out with. At his old school, there was a boy named Matthew, who happened to have blonde hair and blue eyes, that had invited him over to a party his folks were having. When he had told his mother, he'd only gotten out his description before she told him not to be around him anymore. It puzzled him, but he assumed he reminded her of someone she loved, possible his father.

As Evan slipped on the gray trousers, he wondered for the hundredth time what his father was like. Evan thought that he was a soldier, who'd died in the war, or a doctor who'd contracted a deadly disease and died. Either way, his mother never talked about him.

When he slipped the gray and gold jumper over his white shirt and tie, he looked at himself in the mirror, shaking his head rapidly. His dark hair layered his head, his bangs almost covering his eyebrows. His matching dark-brown eyes stared out from beneath it, looking himself in the face. Running a hand over his jaw, he looked at himself once more, deeming himself worthy of school.

"EVAN! BREAKFAST!"

"COMING!"

Bounding down the wooden steps, he found his mother in the kitchen, serving him pancakes with maple syrup, his favorite.

"There you are, Evan. Now hurry and eat. Your books are already packed in your shoulder pack. We are leaving soon."

"Mm-hm," Evan replied through a mouth of pancakes.

After scarfing down the pancakes he and his mother piled into their car. It had taken years of saving on his mother's part to be able to afford it, as was buying regular things in general. Evan knew his mother tried to provide the best for him, but he knew that it was hard and had his mother working two jobs to keep up with all of the payments. Evan didn't mind, though, because he saw his mother every morning and knew she loved him.

The drive was a short one, and he was thankful, for they had left later than usual. They pulled up to the great brick building, watching all the other boys walk across the courtyard.

"Is this a school or a jail house?" asked Evan sullenly.

"I think it's rather nice. And I'm sure you'll make tons of new friends here."

"Yeah, along with a few murderers."

"Oh, get out and enjoy yourself. I hear you have a history class with the best teacher."

"Alright Mum. But if I come back with a price over my head, I'm blaming you."

His mother laughed as he hopped out.

"Bye, Evan."

"Bye."

The school day dragged on through his math and science subjects, but he did rather enjoy his history class, as his mother had said. He even had an art class that he enjoyed. When it came time for fencing try-outs, Evan changed quickly and made his way out to the mats.

"Hey Evan. You trying out as well?"

A tall, thin boy with chocolate hair and green eyes, whom Evan had met in history and art, greeted him out on the mat.

"Hello, Charlie. Yeah I guess I am."

"Alright then."

The coach walked out onto the mats, his thin moustache quivering slightly as he said, "Now then, you are all here to fence, I suppose, though only some of you will continue to fence. Now let's hop to it. Everyone put your masks on."

Just as the masked slipped over Evan's face, another tall boy with blonde hair ran in, his face laced with sweat.

"Ah, Mr. Pevensie, fashionably late I see. If I didn't already know you I'd send you home. Be sure if you make the team that is doesn't became a habit."

"Yes, sir," the boy said gasping.

"Now that you're here, you can go ahead and spar against Evan over here. I'm sure you won't mind, seeing as he's new."

"Yes, sir."

Evan didn't know quite what the coach meant by that, but got ready anyway.

"Alright, GO!"

The match began, and the boy lunged at him, with quickness Evan had never seen. Even so, Edmund blocked all of his attempts and slowly gained ground. A small crowd began to form, as they all expected the boy to win by now. On they went, back and forth, parrying each other. Evan knew he had the upper hand, though, and soon his foil poked the boy square in the chest. A cheer erupted from the boys around them.

"Way to go Evan! You beat Peter! No one on the team has ever beaten Peter!"

Evan shrugged as he pulled his mask off at the same time as the boy, Peter. They walked up to shake hands. When Peter looked at him right in the face, his eyes widened the glassy blue eyes boring into Evan's darker ones. Without another word, Peter ran for the locker room, leaving Evan and everyone else thoroughly confused.

**Well there you go! It's kind of a longer chapter with a lot going on, but everything going on here will slowly work itself out. And I also want to apologize to anyone who fences and knows that this is not how a match is run. I seem to like to write about things I know nothing about, so please feel free to leave me a PM or a review saying so. I am once again apologizing for any grammar mistakes, as I'm sure I've made some. Finally, PLEASE REVIEW! I enjoy reading all of your feedback and messages! I'll try to update as soon as possible! And another quick note, for anyone wondering about Lucy, she does come into the story, but not until later chapters. Sorry to all you Lucy fans out there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Sorry about this chapter is coming so late. My teachers decided that we kids didn't have enough work to do so they piled me up with homework. But I'm here now! And we have a snow day, so I've had time to post this chapter. I also have to say that I'm very happy about all of the reviews that I've been getting. Please keep them up. I enjoy hearing what you all think! **

_Chapter 4_

"Um, did I do something wrong?" asked Evan, clearly startled by Peter's reaction.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout 'im. Probably mad that you for beating 'im. No one's ever beatin' im' before," said Charlie, turning around to resume the match he'd begun with another boy.

Edmund stared at the locker room door once more before he was asked to start another match with another boy. After much sweating and foiling (**A/N: Feel free to leave comments about how this is not a real word, and if it is, then just ignore this.**), the coach called for everyone to rejoin him in the center of the gym.

"Alright, after what I have seen here today, I've made up my mind who should stay and who should practice more at home. Everyone I call is to head to the locker room to change and report here tomorrow after school for practice. And I don't want to hear any whining from those of you who don't make it. There's only so much room on this team. Okay, first up is you, Charlie."

The boys clapped as Charlie walked towards the locker room, winking at Evan as he passed.

"Next up is you there, the one with the odd name."

"It's Skandar, sir."

"Yes, yes, whatever. Get in the locker room."

This continued until Coach got down to the last two spots on the team.

"Okay, White."

Evan grinned, jogging off to the locker room as the boys around him clapped again as they had for everyone else. Right as he reached the door, he heard, "And Pevensie is on the team, if he ever decides to quit being a baby."

Evan stopped for a moment. Normally, like in his old schools, if you didn't really try out, you weren't allowed to be on the team.

_I guess that Peter kid is a special exception. Either that or this school prides themselves on having at least one kid who likes to leave in the middle of practice. _Evan thought to himself.

He pulled open the door right as Peter came out. The blonde boy met his eyes fleetingly before stalking out of the gym. Evan frowned. He really must've been upset. It was only one match.

_Stupid prat._

Evan sighed, sliding out of his gym clothes and back into the itchy shirt and jumper. Shoving the mask into his bag, he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Skandar, a large tin held in his hand.

"Good job today, White. Hey, do you want some Turkish Delight? My mum made some for me for after practice."

Evan shook his head. "No thanks. I can't have candy. Mum says it turns you into a lunatic."

Skandar chuckled. "Too bad. Well, anyway, see you." He left, stuffing a rather large piece of Turkish Delight into his mouth.

Smiling, Evan finished packing and found his mum waiting for him outside. She opened the car door for him, smiling as he slid in.

"So," she began, "how was it? Did you make it?"

Evan put on his best solemn face. "Well, there were a lot of boys there…"

The smile dropped. "So you didn't make it?"

Evan laughed, but stopped when he saw his mum staring at him.

"I made it, Mum. Don't go having a cow. You don't need that."

He laughed louder when she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Alright, mister, go ahead and call your mum fat. Just remember who cooks around here for you," she said, pulling out into the street.

"How could I forget that? I can't just say 'Hey you, make me food'. I need a name so I don't sound rude."

His mother laughed, her cheeks flushing.

"You really are like your dad, aren't you?" she said wistfully.

"I wouldn't know," Evan said.

His mother glanced over at him.

"You know I don't like to talk about it."

"But why?"

"Because there isn't any point.

"There is when your son wants to see who he's related to."

His mother paled slightly, though her eyes remained focused on the road ahead. They pulled into the driveway, the silence engulfing them. As soon as the motor was cut, Evan jumped out of the car and ran inside before his mother could see the tears threatening at his eyes.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Evan decided two things.

One: He would keep the matter of Peter's strange behavior to himself. He could tell his mother was already upset, and he didn't want to push her any further.

Two: He was going to find out who his father was. Whether his mum wanted him to, or not.

**Alrighty! And there you go! Some tension is revealed. Ooooooh… And yes, for all of you who are wondering, the name Skandar is a reference to Skandar Keynes. I was trying to think of another name, and I couldn't. So I borrowed his. And I used some Turkish Delight as well! Once again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I try to update for frequently. And I know I probably sound like a broken record, but…**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Feedback, comments, even random thoughts are all appreciated! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Well, um, yeah. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I have a good reason! Well, to me it's a good reason. My dad said I spend too much time on my computer, so he took it away. I just got it back today. So if you want to yell at me for being late with this chapter, then go ahead. I deserve it. Oh, and there is mild cursing and some content in this chapter. It's nothing serious, but there is a little drinking.**

_Chapter 5_

Peter shuffled in through the door of his house, a fresh line of sweat covering his face. Walking home was something he didn't enjoy, but was something he knew he had to endure without complaint. He dropped his bag by the door and walked to the living room. His dad, hair matted around his sunken cheeks, lay passed out on the couch. An empty bottle sat next to him.

"Susan?" he called.

"Yes?"

"How many did he have?"

"He only had two today. He must've had an easy day."

Peter sighed. He picked up the bottle gingerly and disposed of it into the waste basket.

"Mmmm Helen mmmmm…."

Peter turned to the mumbling figure. Ever since his mother had left, his father had begun to drink every night, most of the time passing out before he got home. His mother, Helen, had blamed his father for the disappearance of Edmund, throwing whatever she could find at him once the police said he was probably gone. She packed up everything, leaving behind him, his father, Susan, and baby Lucy.

"_If you hadn't left the damn door unlocked, HE would still be here!"_

"_Are you saying it's MY fault?"_

"_You always were lazy and forgetful! And now thanks to you our son is gone forever!"_

"_Oh really? And whose idea was it to have another kid? Especially one that looks just like him?"_

"_Oh so now it's my fault for feeling like we needed to fill the gap?"_

"_So you're saying you only love Lucy because she fills in a hole in your life?"_

"_I love her just as much as the rest of my children."_

"_But you only had her to fill in the gap?"_

_His mother had remained silent, but after a minute resigned to screaming wordlessly and throwing a large bowl at him. It shattered onto the floor, and caused Peter to scramble back from the entryway. His mother then grabbed her clothes, shoved them into a bag, and ran out the door. It slammed with an air of finality._

"_FINE! Just go ahead and LEAVE! I knew you'd always break my heart in the end, just like my mother said!"_

_Peter had gaped at his father, who sank to the floor with a hitched breath. Tears had plopped on the floor, surprising Peter even further. His father never cried. He crept towards him, careful to avoid the shards of glass scattered everywhere. _

"_Dad?"_

"_Just go to your room, Peter."_

"_But Dad-"_

"_GO TO YOUR ROOM!"_

_Peter shrank back, accidentally stepping on a glass shard. He yelped as blood dripped onto the floor. He looked back at his father, but saw that his head had been put back into his hands. Hopelessly, he hopped over the rest of the shards and up the wooden steps._

"PETER!"

Susan's voice brought him back. Shaking his head, he ran for the steps.

"COMING!"

He opened the door to his sister's room, only to find her trying to put some lipstick on. She wore a red dress paired with her best heels.

"How do I look?" she asked, turning towards him.

"Fine."

"I knew it. I didn't put enough eye shadow on," she complained, reaching for the case on her vanity.

"Can't you ever take my compliments without automatically thinking something's wrong?"

"Well you said I looked fine. I need to look good."

"Well then you look good. What didn't you just ask Lu?"

"Because she tells me I look pretty all the time. You are more honest."

Peter sighed. Ever since Susan had turned sixteen, she'd been more interested in finding a boyfriend and being with her friends than anything going on at home. She still checked on things every once in a while, but not as often as she used to.

"Since we're on rather uncomfortable subjects, I thought I'd let you know that I saw another one today."

He may have mumbled it, but Susan's head shot around so fast you'd think he'd yelled in her ear.

"Oh Peter, not again. You know they aren't him right?"

"I know, but this one looked just like him. He had the hair, the looks, and he even had Lucy's eyes."

"Who has my eyes?"

Peter spun around. Lucy stood in the doorway, smiling her usual smile at them. Her auburn hair was braided down her back, matching the brown sweater she wore. The most startling thing was that her deep brown eyes shone even brighter than anyone else's eyes.

"Who has my eyes, Peter?" she repeated.

"No one, Lu. Just someone at school."

Her smile faded.

"You saw another one, didn't you?"

"Why does everyone always act like that?"

"Because it needs to stop!" cut in Susan.

"You think I can't take care of myself?"

"It's not that, Peter, it's just that Su and I get worried when this happens. You always seem depressed when you find out it isn't him," said Lucy.

"Well you didn't know him, so you can't say anything."

Lucy stepped back, hurt pouring into her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lu. I didn't mean it."

"But that's just it. I didn't know him, so I shouldn't say anything."

She darted down the hall, slamming the door to her room behind her.

"Now look what you've done. You always have to make her feel bad."

"Just shut up, Susan."

"Fine. I'm already late meeting Lily at the mall."

Peter groan. If Lily was at the mall, then so was Caspian.

"He's not right for you."

If she heard him, she didn't acknowledge him. She clomped down the steps and out the door.

Peter stood in Susan's room for a minute longer before walking to his room. He looked one last time at Lucy's door before closing his own.

_Why can't my life ever turn out right?_

**So here you go. Um, I'm not as happy with this chapter as I am with my other ones, but you guys can tell me different. Just click the button and leave a review. I always like those. If you have any questions, you can also PM me as well. I always answer. Oh, and I'm going to be going on vacation soon, so I won't be posting for at least another two weeks. I'm really sorry! If I can get wifi there, maybe I'll post a little earlier, but don't get your hopes up.**


End file.
